This disclosure relates in general to vehicle security systems and, but not by way of limitation, to vehicle security systems for theft detection and vehicle location awareness and monitoring.
Many types of vehicle anti-theft devices having various features and combinations of features are available. One early type of vehicle anti-theft system includes a noise and light alarm that is triggered by vibration or tampering of the vehicle without a key in the lock or ignition switch of the vehicle. While this type of system is effective, perhaps, against casual thieves, it can be circumvented and does not prevent unauthorized movement of a vehicle.
Another type of anti-theft system is oriented toward theft recovery of a vehicle after it has been stolen. Equipment hidden in the vehicle transmits a signal upon a theft event and usually the signal can be received to locate the vehicle. Such systems are typically not designed to identify unexpected but authorized movement of a vehicle. Other drawbacks include limitations with respect to the accurate location of unauthorized movement. Also, the consumer who owns the vehicle must discover that the vehicle is missing and must notify law enforcement authorities before action is taken.
Finally, there exist various types of GPS (Global Positioning System) locating devices that may be used in vehicles. These products allow for tracking of fleet vehicles, for instance, in the nature of location, speed, vehicle service situations, etc. A GPS locating system can be useful, but there are limitations with respect to vehicle theft and recovery applications. Vehicle recovery systems would be useful if they provide improved theft detection and vehicle location awareness and monitoring so as to identify unauthorized movement and assist in recovery.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the foregoing limitations and drawbacks and provide an effective vehicle security and location system.